


Operación Meloetta

by Juanmaelriscribe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Competition, Friends to Enemies, Multi, Music, Rivalry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanmaelriscribe/pseuds/Juanmaelriscribe
Summary: Entrenadores, líderes y personalidades de todo el mundo Pokémon se reunen en Ciudad Corazón con un solo propósito: averiguar quien puede hacer la mejor actuación musical grupal en el nuevo Concurso Pokémon conocido como: ¡Operación Meloetta!





	Operación Meloetta

Atención, queridos pasajeros. Nos aproximamos a Ciudad Corazón, nuestro destino, por favor, abrochense los cinturones y pongan el respaldo de su asiento en posición vertical. Attention, dear passangers. We are aproaching to Hearthome City, our destination, please...

—El jet privado de Gerania surcaba los cielos de Sinnoh, acercándose a su destino. Normalmente era un avión de carga, pero para este evento especial había sido adaptado para que pudiera funcionar como avión de pasajeros.  
Y los pasajeros que llevaba no eran entrenadores corrientes o genéricos, hasta un Entrenador Guay se asombraría al ver lo guay de todas estas personalidades, puesto que el jet estaba lleno de líderes de gimnasio de todas las regiones, así como gente del Alto Mando y entrenadores famosos en sus regiones de origen.  
Uno pensaría que, con entrenadores de esta talla, pronto iba a celebrarse un torneo importante. ¿Quizás otra edición del Pokémon World Tournament? Pero la verdad era otra, y es que el evento al que todos estos famosos iban era mucho más… glamuroso.

En uno de los asientos estaba cierta líder de gimnasio de Teselia, una de pelo blanco y jerseys enormes, conocida como Hiedra. Aunque su actitud habitual era muy cañera, en estos momentos se encontraba intranquila, mordiéndose las uñas y agitando la pierna, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas y en ninguna concreta a la vez.

—Eh, pequesis, ¿estás bien? 

Su compañera de asiento, conocida por ser la "Hermana mayor" de una banda de Alola, llevaba un rato mirando desinteresadamente por la ventanilla del avión, pero, al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta del manojo de nervios que era su nueva hermanita postiza en estos momentos y decidió socorrerla. Al menos con ella se podía hablar mejor que con cierto "Protagonista de vuestras peores pesadillas".

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, no te rayes, tronca –contestó Hiedra, intentando poner una expresión segura–. Es solo que no me cosqué de que iba a haber contrincantes tan molones aquí, eso es todo.  
—¿Molones? ¿En serio? –Contestó Francine, incrédula.

Y no sin razón, pues el ambiente de ese avión parecía más propio de una excursión a la Granja-Escuela Pokémon que de un acontecimiento importante. Un par de asientos delante había cierto chulito ridículo presumiendo de sus conocimientos de kalosés y de cómo su compañero, al no hablar casi nunca, jamás podría superarle. En la esquina inferior izquierda del avión, los asistentes de mayor edad estaban echando una escandalosa partida de Mus-harna, o al menos estaban echándola hasta que una asistente de vuelo de pelo rosa les recordó bruscamente que cerrasen las mesillas de sus asientos. Y justo unos asientos detrás de ellos, había unos adolescentes gritando a cada momento ante las historias de fantasmas de dos chicas que estaban en los asientos del otro lado. Francamente, lo más sorprendente de todo era que el otro compañero de Hiedra y Francine pudiera estar durmiendo con todo el escándalo que había montado en el avión.

—¡Po's claro que en serio! –respondió Hiedra– Toda esta gente es flipante y siempre la lía parda en los combates, ¿a ti no te impresiona?  
—Francamente, no. –dijo Francine, encogiéndose de hombros– Para mi estos son unos piltrafillas que no hacen más que seguir las reglas en vez de esforzarse por ser más fuertes. No creo ni que se comparen con lo que han pasado mis hermanuchos o la peña del bello durmiente aquí presente –dijo, señalando con la cabeza al compañero sentado al otro lado de Hiedra.  
—Je, entonces seguro que de mí piensas lo mismo, ¿no? –dijo Hiedra con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica– Al fin y al cabo soy Líder de Gimnasio...  
—¡Que va, pequesis! Tu eres de las buenas, puse conciertos tuyos a mi peña de Pueblo Po y les encantó todo tu rollo. Serás Líder, pero no dejas que eso te defina ni que se vuelva tu único curre, ¡sino que sigues tu propio camino como artista!  
Al soltar un discurso tan cursi, Francine se quedó algo avergonzada, pero supo que había funcionado al ver resurgir la sonrisa segura en la cara de Hiedra, una sonrisa que le habría hecho rasgar acordes en su bajo de no estar en la bodega con el resto del equipaje.  
–¡Yeah, yeah! ¡Efectiviwonder! ¡Tienes toda la razón, big sis, estamos listos para esto y lo vamos a petar!

Hiedra y Francine chocaron sus nudillos e hicieron un sonido de explosión con la boca, tras lo cual ambas empezaron a reír. Momentos después, se acercó la asistente de vuelo de pelo rosa y dio unos toques al tercer compañero en el brazo.

—¡Eh, tú! Despierta y pon la bandeja en posición vertical.   
Entonces, el compañero se quitó lentamente el antifaz que llevaba en los ojos, mayormente para que no se enredase en su larga coleta frontal blanca y negra, y, mostrando unos ojos que parecían igual de cansados que antes de empezar a dormirse, miró fijamente a la asistente.  
—¡¿Q-que estas mirando moco… digo, estimado pasajero?! –Continuó la asistente, casi conteniendo un impulso primario de soltar un insulto.  
—No es necesario que grite, tengo muy buen oído.  
Las palabras del pasajero eran firmes, y aunque no eran amenazantes, causaron un gran temor en la asistente por algun motivo..  
—¡O-oh jo, jo, jo! Disculpeme, caballero. No se que me ha pasado, tome unos pokochos precocinados como compensación.  
La asistente prácticamente lanzó la bolsita de pokochos y el jóven la cogió al vuelo, asintiendo como modo de aceptar la disculpa.  
—P-pero eso, no se olvide de la bandejita, ¿eh?

Dijo la asistente, con una risa falsa, antes de alejarse a paso ligero hacia la cabina de la tripulación. Entonces, se encontró con un compañero asistente, de pelo violeta, suspiró y le susurró.  
—Yo no se cuanto tiempo voy a poder mantener la compostura entre tanto mocoso, eh.  
—Tranquila, Jess, aguanta. Piensa en lo que nos jugamos –Dijo su compañero, para luego susurrar– No quiero haber tenido que vender mis chapas en vano…  
—¡¿Qué has dicho, James?! –Le espeto Jessie, mirándole de lado.  
—¡Q-que no quiero que todo nuestro esfuerzo sea en vano, claro! –Se corrigió James rápidamente– En cualquier caso, contrólate un poco, que ya mismo aterrizamos y podremos escabullirnos.  
—Ugh, lo intentaré, qué remedio… ¡Al fin y al cabo, la Gran Jesselina no merece menos, ooooh, jo, jo, jo, jo! –dijo Jessie, riendo altivamente.

De vuelta en los asientos del grupo de Hiedra, el ambiente que se había enrarecido por el "enfrentamiento" de hace unos momentos se había calmado, y Francine observaba atentamente la bolsita de pokochos.

—Buah, que potra has tenido, Nerio. Si llego a saber que podíamos intimidar le habría sacado cosas gratis al otro azafato. Tenía pinta de pringao, je. –dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.  
—No pretendía intimidarla, es solo que tengo mal despertar. Si la vuelvo a ver después me disculparé, supongo. –dijo, mientras lanzaba la bolsita en el aire– Pero si quieres la bolsita, quedatela, a mi me da igual.  
—¡Wow, gracias, eres un tío grande! –dijo Francine con alegría– Mis cabezahuecas se van a poner muy contentos cuando se la de para compartir, casi nunca pueden comer comida extranjera, los pobres.  
—Un placer –Dijo Nerio, con una leve sonrisa. Me alegra verte cuidar tanto de los tuyos.  
—Es que lo necesitan, ¿sabes? Con como está el jefe úiltimamente, a veces me siento como la única con neuronas de todo el grupo –dijo, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio– Es agotador.  
—Te entiendo, la gente del Team Yell también me da muchos dolores de cabeza. Espero que Roxy pueda mantenerlos a raya ella sola hasta que lleguemos...

Al rato, volvió a sonar la voz de megafonía.

—Aquí la Comandante Gerania. Estimados pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar en la pista de aterrizaje de la Mansión Fortuny. ¡Gracias por volar con Aerolíneas Gerania!

Mientras Gerania repetía el aviso en telesiano y kalosés, se empezaron a animar y entremezclar de nuevo las voces de los pasajeros. El avión empezó a temblar como suele temblar un avión al aterrizar. Para los acostumbrados esto no es nada, pero algunos pasajeros que viajaban por primera vez en avión este era un momento de nervios que no solían tener cuando volaban en un Pokémon. Pero todo lo malo se acaba, y pronto el temblor paró, y a los pocos momentos se apagó la lucecita del cinturón, lo que indicaba que ya podían levantarse y que por fín habían llegado a su destino.

—Suelo viajar en barco, pero está chachi piruleta todo esto del volar –Dijo Hiedra, levantándose y estirándose.  
—Sobre todo si no eres tan alto como yo –Se quejó Nerio, ligeramente encorvado por la escasa altura del techo bajo los asientos.  
—Anda, anda, no te quejes, que pareces un viejo –Bromeó Francine.  
—Es que soy un viejo –Nerio señaló su propia cabeza– Aquí dentro, tengo 80 como mínimo.  
Poco a poco, todo el pasaje empezó a bajar del avión. Mientras bajaba, Nerio estaba ligeramente extrañado.  
—Mm, que raro. No veo a la asistente de antes –Pensó– En fin, supongo que ya la veremos a la vuelta o algo.

Mientras todos bajaban, y unos sirvientes del Sr. Fortuny abrían la bodega, cierto par de pillos ya se había escabullido del avión y estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol del jardín donde habían aterrizado.

—Espero que Meowth no tenga problemas para salir de la bodega –Susurró James, ligeramente preocupado.  
—Conociéndolo, a mi me preocupa más que haya sacado a los Pokémon de sus Pokéball y haya montado una fiesta. –Dijo Jessie con desdén– Como haya vuelto a cantar esa canción donde nos critica, se va a enterar.  
—Si tan preocupados estábais, podríais haberme dejado algo con lo que evitar las cajas, pazguatos.  
Una voz aguda resonó detrás de ellos. Era Meowth, con una expresión cansada y rasguños y magulladuras en todo su cuerpo.  
—Esa piloto es una chapuzas, ¡a cada rato se inclinaba el avión otra vez y me volvían a aplastar las cajas y maletas!  
—Ssh, ¡no grites! —dijeron Jessie y James a la vez, ocultando a Meowth entre los arbustos.  
—Bonita forma de tratar a vuestro jefe, bah. –Se quejó el felino.  
—Anda, cállate y ayúdanos. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren. –dijo Jessie.  
—Como al final esto no valga la pena yo es que dimito, ya me tenéis harto.  
—Menos Lycanrocs, Caperucita –dijo Jessie– No es la primera vez que te largas y vuelves suplicándonos volver a apuntarte.  
—No puedes estar sin nosotros, ¡y lo sabes! –añadió James, con una sonrisa picarona.  
—¡C-cerrad el pico de una vez, gualtrapas! –respondió Meowth, visiblemente avergonzado– ¿No se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos? ¡Pues ea, vámonos de una vez!  
Y así, los engranajes de las maquinaciones de esos tres malhechores empezaron a girar, inadvertidos para todos los asistentes al gran evento que en los próximos días se iba a desarrollar.


End file.
